This invention relates generally to golf clubs and, in particular, to golf putter having a shaft with an adjustable length and a hosel with an adjustable lie angle.
It is recognized that custom fitting of golf clubs, including golf putters, is important in order to provide a golfer with golf clubs that meet the golfer""s physical requirements and personal preferences. For example, the golfer""s height, stance and swing are taken into account when custom fitting golf clubs. Typically, a golfer is custom fit for golf clubs by using an array of sample golf clubs with different shaft lengths and lie angles. The golfer may be required to try many of the sample golf clubs before finding one that is acceptable. This is often a time consuming and frustrating process. Also, since the array of sample golf clubs is limited, the one that the golfer finds to be acceptable might not fit the golfer""s physical requirements exactly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,951 to T. Grant discloses a golf club with a connector device for connecting a club head to a shaft. In one embodiment, the connector device includes an upper member pivotally connected to a lower member which is pivotally connected to the club head. This allows the shaft to be adjusted relative to the club head into a suitable position which is then indicated by a needle. In another embodiment, the connector device includes locking screws that permit its positioning relative to the club head and its positioning relative to the shaft. One of the locking screws draws a fantail shaped member into locking engagement with a slot in the club head. The other locking screw locks a member which is attached to the shaft to the connector device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,051 to D. Fisher discloses an adjustable golf putter having a putter head and a shaft connected by a gear linkage. One half of the gear linkage includes a gear member connected to the putter head while the other half of the gear linkage includes another gear member connected to the shaft. When the shaft has been adjusted relative to the putter head, a bolt is tightened thereby securing the gear members together and holding the shaft in the adjusted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,889 to E. Hamburger discloses a golf putter with a hosel assembly for adjustably attaching a shaft to a putter head. One end of the hosel assembly is fastened to the shaft, and the other end of the hosel assembly is pivotally fastened to another member which is pivotally connected to a cam member. Rotation of the cam member changes loft and lie angles of the putter head relative to the shaft.
The present invention provides a golf putter having a shaft with an adjustable length and a hosel with an adjustable lie angle. The golf putter includes a putter head, and the shaft includes an upper shaft portion and a lower shaft portion. The hosel includes a first hosel portion extending upwardly from the putter head and a second hosel portion extending downwardly from the lower shaft portion. The first and second hosel portions are movable relative to each other to adjust the adjustable lie angle of the hosel to a desired lie angle. An elongated rod connects the lower shaft portion and the upper shaft portion. In the preferred embodiment, the elongated rod is slidably interconnected with the upper shaft portion for adjusting the adjustable length of the shaft to a desired length. Locking means are preferably provided on the upper shaft portion for engagement with the elongated rod to fix the desired length of the shaft. Additional locking means are preferably provided on the first and second hosel portions for locking the first and second hosel portions together to fix the desired lie angle of the hosel. Measurement indicia are marked in spaced increments along the elongated rod to provide an indication of the shaft""s desired length, and a scale on the first and second hosel portions provides an indication of the hosel""s desired lie angle. Therefore, it is understood that the golf putter provided by the present invention has been designed for use in custom fitting of golf putters.